The invention relates to an electromotively actuated locking system as well as to a method for controlling same. The invention is characterized by its good ability to adapt to different functions of the door opener and by a simple mechanical construction.
From GB 2 271 374 A a locking system for a motor vehicle is known in which the adjusting movements of the outer door opener and the inner door opener are transferred through a Bowden cable to the primary locking mechanism (locking pawl and rotary catch). The inner door opener is thereby connected direct to the locking pawl either through the Bowden cable or through a swivel mounted fork which belongs to the secondary locking mechanism and forms one structural unit with the outer door opener and a motorized drive. Through a connection between the fork and locking pawl the swivel position of the fork is dependent on the state of the primary locking mechanism. In this way the fork reproduces the locking state.
With the described locking system the inner door opener is always coupled to the mechanical active chain so that different functions of the inner opener, such as xe2x80x9cchild lockxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9csecurity lockxe2x80x9d cannot be reproduced. Furthermore positioning the electrical components in the wet space of the outer door opener then requires measures to protect against damp conditions.
Furthermorexe2x80x94as a result of the general functioning principle of vehicle locksxe2x80x94parts of the primary locking mechanism (e.g. rotary catch and locking pawl) are regularly and parts of the secondary locking mechanism (force transfer elements connected to the door openers) are temporarily located in different locking states. This takes place for example if the outer opener of a closed vehicle door is pulled (secondary locking mechanism located in the xe2x80x9cunlockedxe2x80x9d state) and thus a setting command is provided for unlocking and opening the locking parts of the primary locking mechanism. After the lock drive has executed the setting command, the primary and secondary locking mechanisms are located in the same locking state, namely until the outer opener of the door which has meanwhile opened has been let go again. The secondary locking mechanism thereby passes (generally under the action of spring force) into the xe2x80x9clockedxe2x80x9d locking state. When the driver door is opened this must however not lead to a locking movement of the primary locking mechanism because then the door may be unintentionally pushed to and the driver become locked out of the vehicle. In order to prevent such happenings in the known locking devices mechanical blocks are provided which would not permit the lock drive to be governed in this way under the conditions described.
An analogous process is where the locking button of an open door is pressed down whereby the secondary locking mechanism is moved into the xe2x80x9clockedxe2x80x9d state. Activation of the lock drive is again to be prevented.
The object of the invention is to develop an electromotively operated locking system for a motor vehicle door which with regard to the motorized drive ensures extensive freedom in the structural space (variable installation site for the drive) and incurs less expense for the electrical and electronic parts without however having to make any adaption to the external interfaces, i.e. the door opener or locking parts of the primary locking mechanism. Furthermore a simplified more cost-effective construction of the parts of the locking system should be achieved by omitting mechanical locks to prevent inadmissible setting commands.
According to the invention the means for determining the locking state are mounted in the dry space of the vehicle door and are split up into at least two sub-groups and are associated with the secondary and primary locking mechanisms, and also the motorized drive. The means for determining the position of the locking parts (rotary catch and locking pawl) of the primary locking mechanism are mounted between the locking parts and the motorized drive and the means for determining the locking state of the secondary locking mechanism are mounted between the motorized drive and the door operating elements, namely the inner door opener and outer door opener.
By arranging the means for determining the locking state in the dry space it is possible to cut down on the expenditure required for expensive wet space designs while at the same time ensuring a high functional reliability.
The means for determining the locking state of the primary locking mechanism have position generators which are arranged on a movable coupling element or the like connected to a lock part. These are associated with position recorders fixed on the body wherein the coupling element engages through the wet/dry space partition. The passage of the coupling element which serves at the same time as the lock actuator, through the wet/dry space partition is sealed.
In another embodiment, at least one of the sub-groups for determining the locking state forms one structural unit with a motorized lock drive mounted in the dry space of the door body. The sub-groups can however also form one structural unit with the door openers.
The locking states associated with the inner door opener differ from the locking states which are associated with the outer door opener. Thus for example the function xe2x80x9clockedxe2x80x9d can only be achieved through the outer door opener and the child lock can only perform its action on the inner door opener. For determining the locking state it is expedient to use parts which can move in translation or rotation and which are in active connection with the secondary locking mechanism (e.g. slider, lever mechanism, Bowden cables) and whose position can be determined by a mechanical scanning system or through a sensor operating without contact.
In the event of mechanically scanning a curved or slide path by means of a for example pin-like scanner which is pretensioned spring elastically against the path and is coupled to the secondary locking mechanism the scanner changes its position relative to a manual shift plane so that with the failure of the electric drive (through manual operation) a part moved by a door opener can engage on the scanner and can thus act through the secondary locking mechanism on the locking parts of the primary locking mechanism. The scanner thereby fulfils the function of a coupling element between the door opener and the locking parts of the primary locking mechanism which can occupy two end positions. The definition of the permissible lock states thus takes place in dependence on the adjustment position of a part of the locking mechanism which supports the scanner (the coupling element). Thus a locking state is disconnected or blocked through the position of the coupling element which is dependent on the adjustment position of the lock.
Furthermore there is the possibility of disconnecting and blocking locking states, thus moving a coupling element into an entrainment position relative to a part connected to a door opener and vice versa, through using magnetic forces. For this, for example, permanent magnets can be associated with those adjusting positions for which the coupling element is to be brought into an entrainment position. The coupling element or a part connected thereto is thus attracted by the magnet on reaching a specific position. After overrunning the magnet the coupling element returns to the release position as a result of gravity or a spring force acting in the opposite direction.
A mechanical active connection between the locking cylinder and locking mechanism for the purpose of emergency operation in the xe2x80x9canti-theftxe2x80x9d locking state can likewise be produced in order to ensure access to the vehicle in the event of failure of the electric on-board power. The coupling element is thereby brought by the locking cylinder into an access position which permits the introduction of an adjusting movement starting from the outer door opener.
In another embodiment, determining a position can be carried out without contact by means of a magneto-resistive or optical sensor. For this the means for determining the locking state consist of a signal-generating element which is connected to a (movable) part which is in active connection with the primary or secondary locking mechanism, and of a sensor fixed on the base and able to determine from this the relative position between the signal generating-element and the sensor and thus the actual locking state.
In another embodiment, the sensor is associated with a part of the primary locking mechanism so that determining the locking state is carried out by scanning the position of this part., If in addition to the xe2x80x9cOPENxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cCLOSEDxe2x80x9d positions the xe2x80x9cPRE-CATCH POSITIONxe2x80x9d is also detected then this signal can be used to control a so-called pull-to aid which closes the vehicle door in motorized fashion.
The construction described for the locking system where both the locking states of the primary and also of the second locking mechanism are determined produces a control method which can dispense with the mechanical parts otherwise necessary to prevent inadmissible locking states of the primary locking mechanism. According to this method for controlling an electromotively actuated locking system it is proposed that a logic alignment be carried out between the locking states of the primary locking mechanism and the locking states of the secondary locking mechanism and that the inadmissible locking functions be blocked in dependence on the result of this logic alignment, i.e. the motorized lock drive is not controlled in this case. The drive can be controlled for implementing permissible locking functions.
A logic alignment of this kind should always be undertaken after a control command has been triggered for the locking mechanism and/or after an adjusting movement of at least one part of the locking mechanism has been carried out. For triggering the control command it is generally a question of operating a door opener whereby a signal is generated through a micro switch or sensor.
In another embodiment, the logic alignment can be carried out particularly advantageously by means of a central door electronics unit whichxe2x80x94in the event of a link within a bus-systemxe2x80x94can also take into consideration information on the locking states of other door, locks or the locking state of one or more window panes.